


let's be lucky people

by xflatline



Series: 97 Squad + Friends [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I suck at tagging sorry, M/M, Miscommunication, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, dance competition, dojae makes some appearances, doyoung is a good friend, kunten au, lots of ocs bc i can, sicheng is a good friend, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xflatline/pseuds/xflatline
Summary: Kun and Ten have been dating for forever.Everyone thinks they're the perfect couple including themselves.But what does perfect even mean? And do they really have to be the perfect couple?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: 97 Squad + Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	let's be lucky people

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> sorry for the long wait? The summary actually sucks, but I couldn't think of something better so I'm sorry if it's misleading and you were expecting something different.
> 
> Title is from Waterparks - Lucky People, credits to them for the song.
> 
> That's also the song I listened to the most while writing!
> 
> Discl.: I have no ideas how dance competitions in the states work, so it's kinda based on the canadian tv show the next step. 
> 
> Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I've proofread this myself again and I tend to forget words and it's kinda late right now.
> 
> This is a sequel to my dojae au "you're my favorite place" but you don't necessarily have to read that I think.
> 
> Anyways I hope you still enjoy this little mess!
> 
> thank you!

Ten was late.

And while that wasn’t something necessarily out of the ordinary, he really shouldn’t be late right now.

It was not an important day per se, but Kun and he had been invited by their friend Doyoung to come over for dinner and there was no one else in this world, who was as petty about someone being late as Doyoung. 

It wasn’t even Tens fault he was late. At least not entirely. Dance practice had run longer than he had expected because one of the boys had missed a couple of practices due to being sick and he had a hard time catching up. Which was a bit concerning considering they actually had a competition coming up and Ten really wanted to win. They had to.

His phone vibrated for the fourth time. 

It was probably Kun asking him where he was and how much longer he would take, but Ten knew better than to text and drive. Mostly.

He finally arrived at the apartment complex Doyoung had just newly moved into with his boyfriend. He claimed it was closer to the hospital he was going to start his residency at and closer to Jaehyuns practice room.

It was also a bit further away from Tens dance studio and traffic during this time was being shit, but whatever. Ten was just happy Doyoung was finally happy and not hopelessly pining after his best friend anymore.

Finding a parking spot luckily turned out to be easy and just a few minutes later he was running up the stairs.

“You’re late.” Doyoung told him, while standing in the opened door when Ten arrived on the second floor.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Ten replied without any bite in his voice. “I’m sorry. Charlie was finally being able to attend practice again and had a hard time adjusting to the new choreography parts.”

“It’s all good.” Jaehyun replied, coming out of the kitchen, holding a plate full of vegetables.

“Hey, baby.”

Ten lit up hearing his boyfriends voice. He obviously had seen Kun this morning, they did live together after all, but only shortly because Kun had almost overslept and had to hurry whereas Ten had worked on tweaking the choreography for the small group routine for their dance competition and was still kind of asleep when Kun had to leave.

“Hey.” Ten felt arms sneaking around his waist from behind and snuggled into the familiar warmth of his boyfriend. “I missed you.”

Kun pressed his face into Tens shoulder, placing a small kiss there. “I missed you too.”

“You two are very cute, but I’m hungry and made a lot of food, so can we please finally eat?” Doyoung interrupted their sweet moment.

Ten sighed exaggeratedly. “You have no sense of romantic situations, Doyoung.”

Kun and Jaehyun snorted, while Doyoung seemed like he wanted to reply something, but decided not to and settled on shooting Ten a glare.

“Don’t pout, baby. I’m romantic enough for the both of us.” Jaehyun grinned, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

That was true. Jaehyun had written Doyoung a whole love song. A true musician.

“Come on, I’m starving too.” Kun pulled away from Ten, but not without pressing another small kiss on his cheek.

“How was work?” He asked Kun when they had finally settled down at the dinner table.

“Stressful, but when is it ever not.” Kun sighed. “I had to attend three appendix surgeries and I learned nothing. And another patient tried escape today claiming he was fully healed despite not even being able to walk. And all that just because he’s afraid of needles.” 

“Sounds rough, baby.” Ten couldn’t resist on caressing his face, but he knew better than to kiss him right there. It would probably escalate because Ten had been Kun-deprived lately since the latter had been busy working.

“Yeah, but it’s okay.” Kun smiled at him, taking Tens hand in his, playing with his fingers.

“Oh yeah, by the way Ten, when’s your dance competition again?” Jaehyun interrupted.

“It’s on the twenty-ninth, so roughly a month left.” He replied. “Are you still planning on coming?”

“Of course.” Doyoung actually sounded offended at the question. “I was also right about the date by the way, Jae.”

Jaehyun blushed and grinned dumbly at his boyfriend. “You’re the best, Doie.”

Ten rolled his eyes. These two were definitely worse than him and Kun. Speaking of Kun…

“Baby, do you already know, if you’re able to come?”

Ten tried to keep his voice casual as if he wouldn’t mind if Kun wouldn’t be able to make it, but he knew he would. He just didn’t need Kun to know that.

Kun looked at him, apologetic, clasping their hands together. “Probably not, I’ve been trying to switch shifts, but I still haven’t found anyone yet.” He paused, throwing a look at Doyoung. “And I know Doyoung would do it in a heartbeat, but he has his days off then and he really needs them.”

“It’s okay.” Ten managed to say, throwing Kun a smile. Except it wasn’t. Because this competition would determine which teams would go on the next round, battling dancers from all over the country and it had always been Tens dream to go as far as the International Dance Championships that would follow after Nationals.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Kun could sense Ten wasn’t really okay with it. They had been dating for forever, there was nothing they could hide from each other, they knew the other better than themselves.

He decided on talking to Ten when they got home, he didn’t really want to start a potential fight in Doyoungs living room because Ten could get very defensive when confronted about his inner feelings and these fights were never pretty. They never lasted long though, both of them not being able to stay mad at each other.

Thankfully Doyoung had sensed the atmosphere growing slightly tense. “Okay, let’s have dessert next and then I’m gonna throw you two out my house because I want some quality time with my boyfriend before he buries himself in the studio for god-knows-how-long.”

Jaehyun smiled sheepishly.

Kun smiled and watched as the smile came back into Tens eyes. He was just sitting there in a hoodie that had belonged to Kun at one point and sweats, but he looked so beautiful and Kun was so in love with him.

:-)

True to his word, Doyoung had kicked them out after dessert, but not without hugging Ten a bit longer.

“I’m still trying to make it.” Kun told Ten when they made it back home.

Ten hummed, while reaching out to get a hold on Bella, the dog they had adopted a while ago.

“Ten, please. I know this is important to you. And I’m trying my best, but it’s not as easy to get off as you may think.” Kun winced at how irritated his own voice sounded.

Ten still didn’t reply. He set Bella down again and just went straight into their bedroom.

Kun sighed. He didn’t mean for his words to sound like they did, but he was tired and not in the mood for Ten giving him the cold shoulder. 

“Can you please talk to me?”

“To tell you what?” Ten usually only had two emotions, happiness and sassiness. So sometimes Kun forgot how cold his boyfriend could be if he wanted to. “I can’t tell you it’s okay because it’s not.” 

Kun followed Ten into the bedroom, reaching for the wrist of his boyfriend. “I don’t want us to fight.”

Ten moved away before Kun could reach him. “We’re not fighting.”

Kun raised his eyebrow. “Well, what do you call this then?”

“I don’t know what you want from me, Kun. I’m sad, I’m disappointed and it hurts.” Ten had turned around so Kun couldn’t see his face. But he could hear how his voice slightly broke at the end.

Within seconds Kun had wrapped his arms around Ten. “I’m sorry.” He started caressing Tens bare arms, pressing a small kiss on his boyfriend's shoulder.

He felt his boyfriend slightly lean against him. A good sign.

“I know.” Tens voice was barely a whisper. “I’m sorry too. It’s just…” He paused.

Kun pressed himself closer, inhaling Tens scent. 

“This is so important and I’m so nervous we won’t make it because Charlie has missed so much practice, Luke keeps on messing up this one step and Sicheng is super stressed because his parents are stressing again and it’s affecting his dancing. And I can’t even talk to you about all of this because you’re spending more time at the hospital than with me. And I know that’s not your fault, but I still feel like we’re slowly drifting apart and …” He paused again. 

It seemed like Ten had been wanting to say these things out loud for a while. Kun felt a familiar feeling of guilt running through him. 

“You can always talk to me, baby, even if I come home tired and powered out, you can always tell me everything.” He decided to say. Because it was true. 

Ten turned around in his arms, raising his hand to caress Kuns face. There were tears in his eyes and Kun hated the sight of it.

“I know. I know that. But it’s so hard because I don’t want to burden you with these little things.”

Kuns eyes widened. An immense feeling of guilt rushed through him. He had never wanted Ten to feel like his problems didn’t matter or were less important than work. He felt horrible.

“Tennie …” Kuns voice broke. “Baby, you could never burden me. I’m sorry I ever made you feel this way. You can always talk to me, okay? I love you so much. You’re never a burden to me.”

Ten nodded, not seeming able to say something.

For a while they just held each other.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on with your troupe? And with Sichengs parents especially?” Kun asked after a while.

Ten just nodded and the two of them settled down on their bed. Tens head pressed against Kuns chest.

And finally talked about what had been weighing him down the past few weeks.

:-)

“Doyoung, I need to find a way to make it to Tens competition. And I need your help.”

Doyoung raised his eyebrows. He and Kun were currently changing into their normal clothes again as their shifts for once ended at the same time and they were planning on getting food together. With Jaehyun. Because Doyoung and Jaehyun seemed to be inseparable lately. More than usual.

“You know I would take your shift.”

Kun groaned. “No. Ten needs you there.” He paused. “But he needs me too and I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately and I need to make it up to him.”

Doyoung slowly nodded. “Okay, I understand. But how can I help then.” He paused, seemingly thinking about something for a second, until he continued speaking. “I also don’t think you’ve been that bad of a boyfriend, you two just suck at properly communicating sometimes. I know people think you two have like the perfect relationship and I know you two try to portray this to everyone, but I think that is what is actually bringing you further apart. Glad you two talked though.”

Kun frowned. “We’re not trying to do that.” Are they?

Doyoung snorted. “Yes you are. That’s okay though. But both of you should remember that no relationship is perfect. And they don’t have to be. As long as you’re both happy with each other.”

Kun smiled. “When did you get so wise?”

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Guess that’s what pining after your best friend for years does to you. But enough, now tell me about that idea of yours.”

Kun smiled. “You might have to talk someone you don’t want to talk to.”

Doyoung frowned. “I already don’t like where this is going. Why should I do this?”

Kun patted his back. “Because now that Jaehyun is your boyfriend, I am your one and only best friend and you love me.”

Doyoung snorted again. “Jae is still my best friend. But yeah I do love you. … I guess. So tell me, what do I have to do?”

Kun put his arm around his shoulder.

If this worked out, Ten was in for a surprise.

:-)

To say Ten was nervous was an understatement. He was terrified.

On his left side his best friend Sicheng Dong stared at the stage in front of him, seemingly not even blinking while taking in the small group routine of the dance troupe currently on stage. Ten knew he was just as nervous as Ten himself, but Ten only got more nervous watching other teams perform whereas Sicheng found some sort of relief in it.

They currently were backstage, waiting for their first stage. The small group routine. Sicheng was watching the other teams, Luke and Charlie went through the choreography one more time and Ten was just warming up, head full of thoughts.

Because even though he wasn’t really mad at Kun anymore, well he hadn’t been really mad in the first place, just very disappointed, he was still sad his boyfriend hadn’t been able to come.

He had seen Doyoung and Jaehyun already, both wishing him good luck. And Kun obviously had too this morning when Ten had left. But it was just different not having Kun by his side. It was a feeling Ten hated. And he had sent him a text message a couple of minutes ago, stating he would be there for him in thoughts.

  
  


“Stop looking like you’re two seconds away from throwing up, please.” A voice put him out of his thoughts.

A girl had come up next to him. She was already in her costume even though the solo competition was after the small group routine. Which they had to win, otherwise they wouldn’t even make it to the next round. 

“Why are you wearing your costume already?” He replied.

“Because there’s no way you guys are going to lose and I like to be prepared.” She replied, raising her eyebrows.

“You don’t know that, Lea. What if the routine isn’t good enough?”

“Look, I don’t know why you don’t believe in yourself, but you’re going to rock this.” Lea, co-dance captain and the teams undisputed female solo contestant, built herself up in front of him. She was tiny in stature, but Ten knew better than to talk back to her. “Your choreography is amazing, all of you are amazing dancers. You just have to believe in yourself. Like all of us do. That’s why we made you dance captain, remember? Because we believe in you.”

Ten looked right in the mirror in front of him. 

Lea rolled her eyes and pulled him into a fierce hug. “Stop thinking, just dance.”

Easy for her to say, but Ten knew she was right. 

“Thanks, L.” He said, pulling her a bit closer. Lea and he had started dancing at the studio around the same time and became close almost instantly. This was just as much her dream as it was his.

“Always, Tennie.” She grinned. “And by the way, I wouldn’t worry about Kun.”

Ten stepped back, frowning at her. “What does that mean?”

Lea just shrugged. “It means what it means. And now go out there and show the judges what you’ve got.” 

Ten was confused, but put all of his thoughts to the very back of his mind, only focusing on dance now. He put his arms around Sichengs and Charlies shoulders. Luke and Oliver completed their circle. 

“I’m shit at speeches, we all know that. But I believe in us.” And Ten did. He really did. “So let’s go out there, dance for our lives and let’s give Lea the solo she deserves.”

The lights on stage used to blind Ten when he was younger, but right now they helped getting rid of some of his nervousness. An image flashed in front of his mind. It was Kun, smiling at him, showing him a thumbs up.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.

_ Showtime _

:-)

“I was so afraid you wouldn’t make it.” Doyoung whispered to Kun, who had just arrived.

“Same, dude, same.” Kun replied breathlessly. “The traffic was horrible. And I had to park super far away and I had to run here.”

“But you made!” Jaehyun whispered excitedly.

Kun smiled. “Yes I did. Just in time it seems.”

It was really just in time because right that moment they announced Tens troupe.

Kun sat up a bit straighter, not wanting to miss a single moment of Ten dancing.

Ten glowed under the stage lights. He was born to be on stage and nothing, except maybe Kun, made him happier than dancing and being on stage.

He was perfect and Kun just knew he wanted to spent the rest of his life with him.

And hopefully he would.

As expected they won, Kun hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Ten for even a second, and advanced to the next round.

Kun relaxed a little bit. He was excited to see Lea dance and he also counted on her. She had to win to set Kuns plan in action. But no pressure. Lea obviously knew about the plan, but she would never let someone pressure her. Not even for Ten.

“So how are you doing this again?” Jaehyun asked.

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Jae, I’ve told you the plan like five times already.”

“I know.” Jaehyun pouted. “But you’re so distracting when you explain things. It’s hot.”

“Your attention span is really something.” Doyoung replied, pressing a kiss on his boyfriends cheek.

“Can’t help it.” Jaehyun shrugged, very unapologetic.

“Okay before Jaehyun gets distracted again: There’s going to be a break between the female solo round and the group dance, which is the finale and determines which team will represent America at the Internationals. And I will use that break to surprise him.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan.”

“Yes it does and now shh, the female solos are starting.”

Lea was the fourth to go on stage. Kun hadn’t seen her routine until now, but Ten had told him it was her best one yet. The stage lights made her dress glitter. Her stage presence was incredible and Kun as well as probably everyone else in the auditorium was mesmerized by her.

Her routine was incredible. It was the perfect mix out of contemporary and acro and one could not take their eyes of her.

To no one's surprise she absolutely killed her opponent and made her dance troupe advance to the finals.

And for Kun, it was now or never.

:-)

“We made it this far and I didn’t come here to lose the finals. So we’re going to win, okay?”

Ten wasn’t lying when he said earlier he was bad at doing speeches, but being dance captain it was kinda required of him. But right now he was distracted. He was fine on stage, but he still couldn’t help it to think of Kun and how much he wished the latter was here.

“We will.” Sicheng said, while he put his arm on Tens shoulder. “We’re going to rock this stage and we will make it to Internationals.”

Ten was really glad to have his best friend right beside him. He always knew what to say when Ten himself didn’t. And he always knew how Ten felt.

Sicheng pulled him a bit further away from their teammates.

“Mind telling me what’s going on in there?” He knocked on Tens head, who instantly glared at him. “And don’t me it’s nothing, I know you.”

That was true. Sicheng has been Tens best friend since high school and had joined their team due to Ten. His parents were entirely against him dancing which still caused problems from time to time, but thanks to Ten Sicheng had never given up his dream.

Ten sighed. “It’s stupid. Really.” He paused for a second. “I just wish Kun would be here to see it, you know. This is my dream and having him here to see me accomplish my dream I don’t know would really make us the perfect couple like everyone thinks we are. Because we both would be successful.”   
  


Sicheng glared sharply at him. “You and Kun really have to stop this perfect relationship bullshit. That shit doesn’t exist. Fuck what everyone thinks. You’re already successful. We made it to Nationals? Who can even say that about their dance troupe?”

Ten smiled bitterly. “But Kun is on his way to become a doctor, he’s saving peoples lives. And I? I just dance.”

“Ten, I love you, but sometimes you’re so dumb. You know Kun couldn’t care less about social statuses and such? The only thing he wants it to see you happy. And dance makes you happy. So stop overthinking.”

Ten knew Sicheng was right, but sometimes it just got to his head. Usually when he really didn’t need it like right now, when they were in the middle of a competition.

“Look, let’s go to the stage and get some practice. Dancing will hopefully get your mind off things.”

Ten didn’t fight back and let Sicheng pull him to the stage.

“Shouldn’t we get the rest as well to go through our positions?” He said after realizing no one had followed them.

  
  


“No.” Sicheng just continued to drag him with him and lastly pushed Ten through the thick curtains on stage.

“What..?” Ten was confused, but Sicheng had already disappeared. What the hell was going on?

“I’m sorry for letting him drag you here, but I wasn’t sure how to get you here and Sicheng seemed like the best option.” A familiar voice reached Tens ears.

He froze and turned around slowly. There was no way he would be here.

But he was.

Right in front of him stood his boyfriend with that smile of his that made Tens knees go week even after all this time dating.

“What are you doing here?”, was the first thing Ten managed to get out after getting his ability to speak back.

“Being there for my boyfriend at one of the most important competitions of his life, of course. You did amazing, by the way. The routine you choreographed? Well, you know I don’t know much about dancing, but it was incredible. I’m still so blown away by you, baby.”

Ten felt his eyes grow bigger. “But…? How…?”

Kun came closer, scratching his neck with his left hand. His right hand was in his coats pocket. “After that talk we had, you know which one, I realized there was no way I could miss this. So I developed a plan and luckily everything worked out. Maybe Samuel still has a soft spot for Doyoung even after he broke his heart or maybe he’s just too nice, but he was able to find someone who was willing to swap shifts with me. Wait… Tennie, are you crying?” Kun asked perplexed.

“You idiot. I was thinking of you the entire day and I was so sad you wouldn’t be here. Why didn’t you say something?” Ten sniffed.

“Because it wouldn’t have been a surprise.” Kun was standing right in front of him and then pulled Ten closer to kiss him.

“There’s also something else I wanted to do.” Kun seemed to be a bit nervous all of a sudden.

Ten, who had finally stopped crying because red eyes and a snotty nose were really unattractive, looked at his boyfriend and saw him fiddle with something in his pocket. A thought rushed through his mind.

“I love you, Ten. God I love you so much. And I can’t imagine my life with anyone else anymore. You complete me. For the longest time I thought we would have to be the perfect couple because everyone always seemed to see us as such, but fuck that. Fuck perfectness. The only thing we need is happiness. And that I am. I am happy with you, Ten. So fucking happy. You make me so happy. Every day.”

Ten was full on crying again. Fuck Kun for being the sweetest.

“And the only thing that could possibly make me more happy than right now, would be you saying you will.”

Kun took a deep breath. 

“I’m not going down on one knee because I don’t know if I would be able to get up again, but … Ten, the love of my life, will you marry me?”

Ten was sobbing.

“You idiot, I’m supposed to be on stage in an hour and you’re making my face all blotchy. But yes, fuck of course I want to marry you.”

Kun was jittery, Ten realized, when he held out his hand to let Kun put on the ring. It was a beautiful silver band with a beautiful small diamond. 

“I love you so much, Kun.” He whispered, his lips finding Kuns.

And nothing mattered anymore except for Kun, his lips and the new weight on his finger.

:-)

Except of course there was still a competition to win.

Kun was standing backstage, clutching his hands tightly, waiting for the final announcement.

Ten and the others had demolished the stage. 

Ten was always a phenomenal dancer, but tonight? With the love of his life being right next to him? He was dancing the best he ever did. 

Kun could see how nervous they all were. Even Lea was pale, tightly holding onto Olivers and Sichengs hands. 

Ten had his eyes closed, his hand clasped in Sichengs other one. Kun wished he could hold him in his arms, but he wasn’t allowed to actually go on stage since he wasn’t a dancer. And he didn’t want to break any rules that could jeopardize the teams chances of winning.

“And the winner of this years Nationals is …

_ Mercury Dance Studio _ !”

Silence.

And then Lea let out a loud scream and huge smile replaced the anxious expression on Tens face.

Kun felt happiness rush through his veins when Ten accepted the trophy for his teammates, when the team almost drowned him in their group hug.

Ten had given the trophy to Lea at one point and made his way to his boyf- no, his fiancee. His eyes watery, but a huge smile on his lips.

And then really nothing except Kun, his strong arms that held Ten, the softness of his lips and happiness radiating from both of them, mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!
> 
> Thank you for making it to the end! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Maybe you've noticed it, but this is part of a series and while it doesn't fit in there perfectly, it's still the same universe and these two will be mentioned in other sequels as well! I've already planned two more stories in this universe, so let's see if I can pull through with those as well.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading! Feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> x Ann


End file.
